Big Brother: Domino Edition
by ratsupporter
Summary: What happens when the YGO cast is stuck in the Big Brother house you ask? Mass chaos, read to find out, you the readers get to vote on what happens.
1. The Contestants Enter

_NOTICE: I don't own YGO or Big Brother, so sorry I can't sell it on Ebay. Anyway, don't forget to vote once you've read the section, it's up you you readers to decide what happens in the Big Brother house on Domino Edition. I will have the poll at the end of the section, to vote just write me a review with your vote on it and the chapter #, Thank you, now on to the story._

**Ch. 1: The Contestants Enter**

"Hello, I'm Kelly." A teenage girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and not very tall said into the microphone. "And I'm Claire." A red-headed girl added into her microphone. "And we'll be your hosts for Big Brother: Domino Edition." The two girls said together.

"The guests have arrived." Kelly said then both girls squealed. "Would you like to announce our guests Claire?" Kelly added with a smile. "Sure thing Kel," Claire replied, "The first guests to arrive are Tea Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins." Claire added as Tea and Rebecca waved to the fans then entered the house. "Next we have Yugi and Yami." Yami and Yugi did as Tea and Rebecca had. "Now it's Joey and Serenity." Joey and Serenity entered the house, Joey high-fiving a fan before entering. "The next pair to arrive is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Seto and Mokuba headed to the house followed by Roland. "Sorry, no personal assistants allowed." Kelly said directing Roland to the side, gaining a glare from Seto. "Now we have Tristan and Duke." Claire announced as the two made their way to the house smiling at the pretty girls in the audience. "Our second to last group is Bakura and Marik." Marik shoved Bakura out the car door, gaining a shve from Bakura. "The Puzzle is mine." Bakura hissed. "Is not." Marik hissed back. "Just get in the house." Kelly said opening the door and hurrying them inside.

"And our last ones are Mai and Mr. Motou, most commonly called Grandpa." Claire said into the microphone. The two walked to the house, Mai being silent and Grandpa handing out cards as he headed to the door.

Once the house guests were inside Kelly and Claire squealed again. "There you have it the cast of Big Brother: Domino Edition."

Inside the house

There were two rooms, one decorated in fluffy, cushy pillows, with seven small and short beds. The carpe and sheets were black. On the wall was a mural of a city, Domino City.

In the second room was seven large round beds. The carpet and sheets were cow print. On the wall was a desert mural. At the foot of the beds in both rooms was a small chest for belongings.

The house guests went to one room then the other, checking the rooms out.

"You may choose your beds and rooms now." Came two voices then Kelly and Claire appeared on the screen in the front room, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Grandpa, and Rebecca went into the room based off the city while Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Yami, Marik, and Bakura went to the other.

Marik and Bakura took beds on one side of the room and Yugi and Yami took beds on the other side of the room. Of the three beds left in the middle Tea took the middle one to get Tristan and Duke to stop arguing over Serenity.

Meanwhile in the other room Seto and Joey were arguing over the bed by the window. Mokuba and Serenity softly shook their heads. Mai, Rebecca, and Grandpa had already chosen their beds, eventually it was decided through a duel that Seto got the bed by the window, Mokuba the one across the aisleway, Joey the one next door, and Serenity the one across from her brother.

Next Kelly and Claire told the houseguests what the house contained, pool, weight room, and explained the rules.

_Now select who you would like to be the first Head of Houshold, saving themself from eviction and gettting to nominate two characters to leave the house. Also vote who you want to be the trickster of the house, playing pranks on the other houseguests. To vote just write a review with your vote and be sure to label what you're voting for, reviews that are not votes are welcome too. Have fun and I hope to bring you more soon._


	2. A Trickster Among Us!

_Note: Don't forget about voting, for instructions see the bottom of the page. Again I don't own YGO or Big Brother._

Chapter Two

Diary Room

"Hello, Joey." Kelly and Claire said together.

"Hi." Joey replied with a small wave.

"So, you wanna know why you're here?" Kelly asked.

"Of course." Joey replied excited.

"You're the house prankster." Claire replied. Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Joey replied grinning.

"Don't forget you must only prank who the audience chooses." Kelly said smiling herself.

"And how they choose." Claire added.

"Still it will be a fun summer." Joey replied still grinning.

"The first prank is of your choosing and who you choose." Claire said with a grin.

"Awsome!" Joey replied with an even bigger grin.

"Remember also to not tell any of the houseguests your secret." Kelly said with a soft shh sound.

"Now you may leave." Claire said dismissing him.

The House

"This is going to be so fun!" Joey said to Yugi as they were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Yep." Yugi replied, "They have really cool stuff here." He added.

"It would be better if you weren't here." Seto said passing through.

"Kaiba, get over yourself, you're just afraid you'll lose." Mai said defensively as she joined Yugi and Joey at the table. Mokuba, Serenity, and Tea were hanging out in the pool. Rebecca, Grandpa, and Yami were talking card strategy on the deck. Tristan and Duke were in the weight room, their most recent plan to win Serenity. Finally Marik and Bakura were in the courtyard dueling for who would get the millennium puzzle when Yami was evicted.

Courtyard

"Ha! I win!" Bakura said excitedly, getting up and doing some sort of victory dance.

"I call a redo." Marik said glaring at Bakura.

"But that's the third redo." Bakura replied.

"And that's the first time you've won." Marik replied.

"Fine, redo." Bakura said sitting back down and shuffling his deck.

Pool

"Tag, you're it." Tea said tagging Mokuba, who then went after Serenity.

"Now you're it." He said tagging Serenity. This game of tag continued in the same manner for the rest of the game.

Kitchen

"I'll be back." Joey said getting up form the table. He went to the bathroom that belonged to him, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Grandpa, and Rebecca. Once there he unscrewed the cap to the shampoo bottle that was Seto's, he put tow drops of pink dye into the shampoo then left.

Pool

"Guys, I'm going to go take a shower." Serenity said climbing out of the pool. She then proceeded to the bathroom. Once in the shower she grabbed the bottle of shampoo that contained the pink dye, unknowingly. She rubbed it into her hair then rinsed. She changed clothes then wrapped a towel around her hair, keeping her eyes closed to prevent water getting in them. After this she left.

Deck

"If you play this card then that one you'll definitely win." Grandpa said demonstrating.

"Mr. Motou, I think it goes that card then this card." Rebecca replied rearranging the cards.

"No, it's that card then these." Yami replied once again rearranging the cards.

Kitchen

Seto left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. He passed Serenity on the way, her hair wrapped in a towel.

Seto took his shower like normal, using the shampoo he did everyday. After he'd changed he looked into the mirror to brush his hair, he went silent for a few seconds then stormed out of the bathroom and into the front room, the rest of the houseguests had congregated there.

"What you youngsters do these days." Grandpa said shaking his head. Everyone else was laughing hysterically, like Grandpa they'd noticed Seto's hair had been dyed pink.

"This isn't funny." Seto replied giving them all an icy glare. They continued laugh, Serenity began to take the towel off her hair, when the towel fell to the floor they all laughed harder, her hair too was pink. As a reaction to the pink hair Serenity screamed.

"If it helps you and my brother match." Mokuba said trying to make her feel better. Joey went along, laughing, he hadn't meant to prank Serenity, but he couldn't give away that he was the prankster.

Kelly and Claire appeared on the screen in the living room.

"As you've noticed there's a prankster in the house." Claire said with a wink.

"These will continue, one of you has been selected to be the prankster, but who is it?" Kelly added, then the screen winked off.

"I think it's the mutt." Set said sitting on the couch arms crossed.

"My brother wouldn't." Serenity replied defensively.

"Don't worry about it, just keep your eyes peeled and the pranks won't work." Yugi suggested.

"Yugi, it's past ignoring, my hair's pink!" Seto exclaimed standing up.

"Pink's a good color for you." Tristan, Duke, and Joey teased.

"I'm sure it will wash out eventually." Mokuba said staring at his brother's pink hair.

"I'm with Yugi." Serenity said, Tea and Yami nodded in agreement.

"We still think it's hilarious." Marik and Bakura said laughing and doing impressions of Seto and Serenity's reactions to the pink hair.

"This will have to wait." Mai said, "Because it's time for the HOH competition." She added leading them to the courtyard.

"This doesn't look good for the elderly." Grandpa stated noticing the board spread across the yard with colored dots on it.

"Is it a torture game?" Marik asked excitedly.

"I hope so." Bakura replied. To this Yami and Yugi shook their heads.

"Today's HOH is Twister, the light you see wil light up signifying which color and which hand or foot, last one left wins, beware of the surprises that might pop up." Mai read from the card she was holding.

Two Hours Later

Grandpa, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were in a knot, near them was the next knot containing Mai, Tea and Serenity. On the upper left corner of the board was Seto, Mokuba, and Joey. Yugi was next to them, one arm in there tangled up mess. Rebecca, Tristan, and Duke were knotted on the other side of the board.

Soon water began to spray the contestants from small holes in the dots. This caused Bakura to accidentally hit Yami who then fell on Marik, pulling Grandpa down with them.

"I can't believe you messed up." Marik said glaring at Bakura.

"I'm telling you it was Yami's fault." Bakura replied.

"Alright, blame it on Yami." Marik said cheerfully.

"Mutt, why'd you have to come ruin me and Mokuba's chances of winning." Seto said glaring at Joey.

"I'm not ruining anything, I'm a master of Twister." Joey replied.

"That's why you chose dots that me and Mokuba are on." Seto replied.

"Excuse me." Yugi said taking a dot next to them, "It said I had to come here." He added.

"Great, now we're really going to lose." Seto said, thinking things couldn't get worse. Joey gave Seto a kick to the foot getting him off balance, as he fell Seto grabbed Joey, pulling him down with him on top of Mokuba.

"At least now you don't win either." Seto said to Joey.

"And thanks to you neither will Mokuba." Joey replied.

"No, thanks to you two fighting none of us will win." Mokuba said honestly.

"I'm all alone, I might actually win." Yugi whispered to himself.

"Come on girls we can win this." Tea said encouragingly, Mai and Serenity nodded. After about ten minutes later the board started to rotate.

"This isn't looking good." Mai said watching as her, Tea and Serenity all began to shake a little.

"Just be calm, you've been through harder things." Yugi said to himself, closing his eyes, "Girls, you're doing good." He said to the four girls.

"Thanks Yugi, but you better worry about yourself, because we're going to win this." Mai replied. Tea grit her teeth shaking more.

"Just a little longer Tea." Serenity said, "Then we'll almost be there." She added. After being silent for so long Tristan and Duke were blown over by the wind that was now blowing, taking Rebecca with them, being that the two boys had been too busy watching the girls. Yugi began to wobble some when the wind began to blow.

"I can't." Tea said through her teeth then fell on her stomach. This caused Mai and Serenity to fall also being below her. As soon as they had fallen Yugi let himself fall over.

Ten Minutes Later

"Congratulations Yugi, you've won the power of HOH." Kelly said once they were all back inside.

"You may now see your room." Claire added. Then the screen went blank. Everyone followed Yugi upstairs to the HOH room.

The room was decorated like his back home, a bed, desk, and even painted like his. On the wall was pictures of him and Grandpa, him and his friends, and pictures of him dueling.

"This is so awesome!" Yugi exclaimed flopping onto the bed.

"Whatever." Seto said sitting in the chair by the door.

"I wish I had the private room." Mokuba said looking around.

"Yugi, we're stealing your room." Tristan, Duke, and Joey said laying back on the bed.

"Um, sorry guys I'm keeping it." Yugi replied.

"It's not all that great." Bakura and Marik said staying together and seeing if there was any way to cause problems.

"Yugi, I'm proud of you." Grandpa said patting him on the back.

After about ten more minutes everyone left except Yugi, Yami, Grandpa, and Rebecca. This didn't seem odd to anyone being some of Yugi's closest friends.

"So we're an alliance." Yugi stated the rest nodded in agreement then left.

Later that same day Duke, Tristan, and Joey met up in the kitchen, each with a plate that held a sandwich.

"You really think we can make it to the final three?" Duke asked.

"Of course we can." Tristan replied, "We all have someone in common, Serenity." He added.

"I'll join your alliance so I can keep an eye on you two, that and they wouldn't expect us to be able to pull off planning and stuff." Joey said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Tea, Mai, and Serenity went for a swim in the pool later that afternoon.

"Girls alliance?" Mai asked.

"I don't know about going against my brother." Serenity replied.

"Think of it this way, you win you can prove that you can help him too, by sharing the winnings, that and prove yourself." Tea said encouragingly.

"Tea since when did you think that way?" Mai asked.

"I'm going to use any money I get for dance school." Tea replied slightly turning red.

"If Mai's right then that attitude will help alot in the game." Serenity said, "So I'm in." She added.

Seto and Mokuba were waiting on the deck, they could here Bakura and Marik talking loudly as they walked through the kitchen. Seto opened the door to the kitchen, "Would you two shut up and come on." He hissed. Bakura and Marik glared back at him but stepped out onto the deck.

"You two joining our alliance?" Mokuba asked softly.

"If you think at all you will, nobody else will accept you into theirs." Seto added.

"Hey!" Bakura protested.

"He does have a point." Marik pointed out.

"How we know you won't turn on us?" Bakura and Marik asked.

"Well you'll just have to trust me on that." Seto replied.

"And you can trust my brother." Mokuba replied. Marik and Bakura laughed at this.

"We're in." They said together.

_It is now time for you to choose who goes up for nomination as well as the veto game. The choices for the veto game are an obstacle course, a bake off, and a guess who's secret this is game. Please send me your votes in a review and thanks for reading._

_P.S. I'm sorry for taking so long, I got caught up in masses of school stuff._


End file.
